The instant invention presented here combines several inventive technologies to realize a high efficiency high speed boat or ship. It is a multi-hulled craft with artificially pressurized air cushions disposed in recesses in the undersides of at least two of the multi-hulls. An example of this air cushioned catamaran technology is presented in Applicant""s earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,384.
There is a support and stability adding hydrofoil disposed between two of the multi-hulls and one trimmable hydrofoil mounted to the transom in the preferred embodiment of the invention. There are water-deflecting steps inset into one or more sides of the multi-hulls where such steps are above the chines on the multi-hulls in the preferred embodiment. This approach differs from the water deflecting steps presented in Applicant""s previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,384 where there are no chines below the steps.
A primary object of the instant invention is to provide an advanced high speed and high efficiency marine vehicle that has a trimmable hydrofoil disposed, at least in its majority, aft of transom portions of and above keels of two sidehulls of the improved multi-hulled marine vehicle.
A directly related object of the invention is that the trimmable hydrofoil span at least a majority of a distance between the sidehulls.
A further related object of the invention is that the trimmable hydrofoil be in mechanical communication with the transom portions and wherein force for movement of said hydrofoil is supplied by a powered actuator.
It is yet another object of the invention that the trimmable hydrofoil be angled rearward from its sides to its center.
A further object of the invention is that it include a second hydrofoil disposed between the sidehulls and forward of midship.
A directly related object of the invention is that said second hydrofoil be angled rearward from its sides to its center.
A further object of the invention is that there be an artificially pressurized gas cushion disposed in a recess under at least one of the multi-hulled marine vehicle""s sidehulls.
Yet one more object of the invention is that it include at least one step cavity or recess inset into a side of one of the sidehulls.
A related object of the invention is that it include a water deflecting sidehull step disposed forward of the step recess.
Another object of the invention is that the step recesses be disposed above sidehull chines.
A further related object of the invention is that there be at least two water deflecting sidehull steps and at least two step recesses in the inboard and outboard sides of both sidehulls.
Another object of the invention is that the water deflecting steps be alternatively interspersed with step recesses inset into sides of the sidehulls.
A directly related object of the invention is that a portion of a step recess surface above the sidehull chine be angled inward and upward at an angle to horizontal of at least 35 degrees.
Yet another directly related object of the invention is that a portion of a step recess surface above the sidehull chine be angled inward and upward at an angle to horizontal of at least 50 degrees.
Still another directly related object of the invention is that a portion of a step recess surface above the sidehull chine be angled inward and upward at an angle to horizontal of at least 65 degrees.